


Trick or Treat

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Ficlet, Halloween, Other, symbrock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Eddie and Venom have a light snack on the way home from a Halloween party.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into Symbrock. Hope it is okay.

Eddie didn’t miss a step when he felt his arm come up from where it had been swinging at his side under its own volition. He was used to parts of himself moving without his conscious thought, controlled by the part of him that was an alien symbiote. 

He smiled as the hand reached out to stroke the neon green ribbon stuck somehow to surface of that same alien where he stretched over Eddie’s chest.

A voice sounded in his head, excited and full of pride.

**First place, Eddie!**

“I know, love,” he replied out loud fondly. “And you really deserved it too.”

He felt Venom preem at that, and his chest puffed out, all the better to display the Best Costume ribbon. **We are a good Spiderman.**

“Yes, we are.”

Eddie didn’t quite understand what the strange kinship Venom felt with Spiderman stemmed from, but he didn’t have to. When Anne and Dan had invited them to their Halloween party, and after he had managed to explain the concept to him, all Eddie had done was ride the wave of Venom’s enthusiasm as the symbiote had worked to turn his usual jet black self bright red. 

He had done a great job too, though Eddie wished he had kept to the usual concealing bulk of his attack form, as the more fitted look Venom insisted Spiderman needed did less to hide Eddie’s growing belly. When he had explained that to Venom, the stupid parasite had the temerity to laugh and use two tentacles to set the offending belly to jiggling.

Still, it was worth a few jokes about his pudge to experience his Other so happy, and he’d deliberately picked a long route home, basking in the reflected joy and the crispy, verging on cold, fall air.

When footsteps sounded behind them, Eddie thought he might just have another reason to be glad for the walk.

Sure enough, the footsteps quickened pace, coming up behind them threateningly.

The spike in adrenaline finally drew Venom’s attention away from his prize and to the people following them.

**Eddie! Food? Hungry.**

“Sure, love,” Eddie whispered, not wanting to give anything away to their pursuers. “You deserve a treat too.”

The surge of excitement in his head nearly swamped him, and Eddie stumbled. The people behind them, sensing weakness, closed in.

A voice behind them called,“Hey Spiderman!” 

When they keep walking, the voice called again, “Hey, asshole! I’m talking to you.”

They stopped walking, turning to face the threat. Three men, members of a local gang going by the tattoos they bore, fanned out to either side of them as they approached, looking to prevent any escape.

Eddie shook his head. He already know there would be no escaping, just not in the way the gang members thought.

“I think you’re in the wrong city,” the man in the middle said. “That’s a nice costume! I think it’d look better on me though. How ‘bout you take it off nice and slow and hand it and your money and phone over.”

Venom just stood silently, staring at him.

“Didn’t you hear me?” the man demanded, his voice louder and more threatening. “Take off your costume. Now!”

When again they made no move to obey the leader took a step forward, pulling a gun from the small of his back, clearly ready to force the issue.

That one step was all Venom needed. Tentacles shot out of shoulders, wrapping around the necks of all three men and yanking them in close before they could react.

One of them, Eddie wasn’t sure which, managed to croak out, “What the fuck…” as the red and blue bled away, leaving the black behind. However, the screaming didn’t start until the mask split open, revealing the rows of sharp white fangs as he said, **Trick or treat.**

Opening his mouth wide, Venom cleanly bit the leader’s head off, chewing with relish. After swallowing he turned a toothy grin on the remaining men, his voice booming over their screams.

**I think maybe both.**


End file.
